Ron and Tony
by EnderNAT
Summary: Ron is in his 7th year of Hogwarts. Ginny has a new friend named Antoinette(a.k.a. Tony). Tony doesn't seem to like Ron much and neither does Tony. At first Tony like someone else. But what happened to make her fall for someone else.(and Nat sucks at this
1. Chapter1

Harry still couldn't believe that Dumbledore made him Head Boy. It was   
  
understandable that Hermione got that rank but him, it was unbelievable. The   
  
summer he highly enjoyed. He only had to stay with the Dursley's for a   
  
week. He and Hermione visited Ron for about a month and a half and spent the   
  
rest of the summer at Hermione's house. Her parents, to say the least, were   
  
odd. Harry and Ron ended up walking out of the house with more dental   
  
supplies than they thought existed. Harry also had a small-okay huge- crush on   
  
Hermione. He just didn't have the nerve to ask her out or even tell her   
  
he liked her.  
  
The begging of term was uneventful, unless you count Peeves finally   
  
being able to come to the feast. More food was thrown, in high spirits, than   
  
was eaten. Harry and Hermione had a nice long clean up duty with the   
  
prefects that night. The first day of potions was horrible. Snape seemed to want   
  
to personally punish Harry for even dreaming of being Head Boy. So, in his   
  
gracious giving mood, Snape gave them a foot and a half essay, which   
  
happened to be due when they next had class.  
  
"Gah...Can he be anymore evil?" Harry asked to no one, taping his quill   
  
on his forehead. He had his potions book open and an unwelcomingly long   
  
piece of parchment. He glanced at Hermione. She was already written a foot   
  
longer than they needed. "Hermione, how can you write that much on Mandrake   
  
leaves?" he asked.  
  
"Its quite easy maybe if you paid more attention in class Harry.   
  
"Hermione said looking at him over her long roll of parchment  
  
"It was pretty hard to pay attention today. Snape thinks it's his job   
  
to punish me." he said, writing a few more sentences down. He only had a   
  
foot done.  
  
"Oh, Harry your just jealous me and Snape are in love"  
  
looking at the shocked look at his face she laughed and said "Oh come   
  
on like I'd ever love Snape"  
  
Harry nearly broke his quill in half and Ron fell out of his chair.   
  
"Hermione, when did you get a sense of humor like that?" he asked,   
  
bending his quill back.  
  
"Oh come on I've always had a since of humor "she said "why are you   
  
looking at me like that?"  
  
Hp: "It's just...wrong coming from you. That's something I'd expect   
  
from Ginny."  
  
R: "Yeah Hermione...that was unexpected." he said, picking himself up   
  
off the ground.  
  
HG: "Oh so what? I can't have a sense of humor I have to be a book   
  
worm"  
  
A: "Who's a bookworm?" said Antoinette who'd was standing behind her   
  
chair with Ginny  
  
Hp: "I didn't mean..." he began, giving out a frustrated sigh, "You're   
  
just trying to nettle me aren't you?" he asked, looking at Hermione.  
  
R: Ron looked up at the new entry into their conversation. "Who are   
  
you?" he asked.  
  
Ginny: "Oh come on Ron your not that dense don't you remember   
  
Antoinette she came over this summer "she said rolling her eyes  
  
G: "My brothers so thick in the head" she said to Antoinette  
  
Hp: "Geez Ron. Hey Antoinette. How was your first day back?" he asked,   
  
switching the thread of conversation.  
  
R: "Your siding with them Harry?!" Ron looked taken aback. "I'm sorry;   
  
potions essays really knock my brain down a few notches."  
  
A: Antoinette smiled and blushed "It was great thank you for asking   
  
Harry"  
  
HG: "I'm going to bed I can't take this many dense boys in one area   
  
goodnight Ginny pleasure seeing you again Antoinette"  
  
A: "Bye then"  
  
G: "Goodnight"  
  
Hp: "'Night Hermione." he said as he watched her leave. "Ginny,   
  
McGonagall made me Captain; we have the field in a week for tryouts. Know any   
  
people that will be any better than the sods we had last year?"  
  
G: "Well, no Antoinette here is too scared of heights to even approach   
  
a broom" she said pointing to Tony "But maybe...Do you now Chase Driggs?"  
  
A: "Hey Ginny that's mean"  
  
R: Ron is furiously trying to write his essay and is ignoring the   
  
conversation.  
  
Hp: "No I haven't. What year is he in?" he asked, looking around the   
  
room. "What position does he play?"  
  
A: Tony looked over Ron's shoulder at his essay her hair falling a bit   
  
over the chair "you spelled Mandrake wrong"  
  
G: "He's 6th year and he plays chaser"  
  
R: Ron looked up at Antoinette. He scribbled out the offending word and   
  
re-wrote it. "Thanks." he said and went back to work on his essay.  
  
A: "Leaves is l-e-a-v-e-s not levaes"  
  
Hp: "Excelent. We needed two more chasers. And two beaters now that I   
  
think about it." he said, running a mental list through his head.  
  
A: "Or is that an a or a v"  
  
R: Ron once again glanced back at her and scribbled out the offending   
  
word. "Than- Are you saying my handwriting is too messy to read?" he demanded  
  
A:"I dunno maybe Ginny says you don't get very good marks"  
  
G: "It's true he doesn't"  
  
R: Ron's face went red as he bent over his homework.  
  
A: "So Harry when are quidditch practices? I would like very much to   
  
see them"  
  
Hp: "Well I think I'm planning them for Tuesdays, Thursdays, and every   
  
other Friday."  
  
A:"I was asking because you know Ginny's my friend and I do so hope   
  
your mine to" she said smiling brightly at him  
  
G: 'Oh my God' Ginny thought' get a hint Harry or does she have to   
  
spell it out for you'  
  
Hp: Harry smiled at her. 'I think she has a crush on me.' he thought.   
  
"Well one would hope we would have become friends during the time we were all   
  
at the Burrow."  
  
A: "That's great I'm so glad I'm your friend" she said getting off the   
  
end of Ron's chair and sitting next to Harry 'I'm glad he's not mean to me'  
  
G: "Oh well I'm gonna go look for Chase real fast"  
  
Hp: 'This is getting uncomfortable. But I don't want to hurt her   
  
feelings. What a wonderful hole you got yourself into.' he thought. "Yes please   
  
do Ginny. I need to look this guy over."  
  
R: Ron looked up as Antoinette got up and sat on Harry's chair. A spike   
  
of jealousy went through him. 'Wait...am I feeling jealous of Harry? Over   
  
Antoinette? I must be mental.' he thought, still looking over at the   
  
two.  
  
A: Antoinette smiled at Harry" Harry will you come with me for a minute   
  
please" she said blushing  
  
Hp: "Er...now? Sure...okay." Harry stood up.  
  
A: Antoinette took him aside and looked at her feet and mumbled" I uh   
  
really like you Harry"  
  
Hp: "Wha-" In his mind, several memories of Hermione passed in those   
  
seconds of delay. "Are...are you sure you want to be telling this to me?" he   
  
sighed. He'd have to tell her in order not to hurt her feelings.   
  
"Antoinette...I...er...I sort of Like Hermione...I'm sorry." He felt   
  
like the worst person in the world at that moment.  
  
R: Ron looked up as Harry and Antoinette had a private conversation.   
  
Whatever it was, made Harry feel uncomfortable. He felt another stab of   
  
jealousy, longer this time.  
  
A: Antoinette bit her lip" It-Its ok...I had a feeling you did"  
  
A:"I-I think I'll go to bed"  
  
"I'm really sorry Antoinette...I..." he ran his hand through his hair  
  
A: Antoinette walked up the stairs and went to her dormitory 'oh well I   
  
should've known'  
  
G: Ginny walked up with a boy behind her she ha d grabbed his hand and   
  
was   
  
still holding it when she was over there "where'd Tony go?"  
  
Hp: Harry walked pack over to his seat and finished up his essay. 'That   
  
went...horribly.'  
  
R: Ron watched Antoinette go up into the girl's dormitory. "She went   
  
into her dorm." he looked at Harry for a long moment then worked on his   
  
essay again.  
  
Hp: Harry glanced up at Ginny. "So is this one of our new chasers?"  
  
G: "Yeah this is him" she said still holding his hand  
  
C: Chase looked at Harry and artfully detached his hand from Ginny's.   
  
He gave her a brief look and held out his hand. "Names Chase Driggs."  
  
Hp: Harry stood up and shook the boy's hand. "Are you any good? Wait,   
  
don't answer that. I'll find out next week."  
  
Hp: Harry bent down and collected all his homework. "Hey Ron, I'm going   
  
up to bed." He walked up the staircase and flopped down on his   
  
four-poster. He quickly dressed in his pajamas. The last images in his head were of   
  
Hermione.  
  
R: Ron glanced up as Harry left. He struggled on his essay for a few   
  
more moments then gave up. He picked up his stuff and headed for bed  
  
G: "Wait where'd Tony go"  
  
R: He looked over his shoulder. "Oh...she just talked to Harry and went   
  
upstairs." he said, the jealousy in his voice very clear.  
  
G: Ginny turned to Chase "What's up with him do you think he likes   
  
Tony?"  
  
C: "I believe so." He snatched her hand back. "That was almost too   
  
close. Good thing Hermione wasn't down here."  
  
G: "You're right she sees everything eyes in the back of her head that   
  
one have you told anyone?"  
  
C: "Nope."  
  
G: "I've told Antoinette"  
  
C: "Well I trust her. I don't trust any of my friends to keep a   
  
secret."  
  
G: "I'm gonna go to bed" 


	2. Chapter2

R: "WHAT?!" was heard from the common room through the closed portrait hole door. "What is that suposed to mean?!" A pause as if someone is answering in a more subdued voice. The portrait swung open to admit a red faced Ron and Antoinette. "Bloody he-" he stopped and looked around the room at the people watching them.  
  
A:"Whatever Ron your the one who started it I can't take you anymore just leave me alone"she yelled at him while running off to her dormitory  
  
G:"Aw, bickering the first sign of love"  
  
Hp: Harry had to nearly throw himself at the floor to keep from laughing.  
  
R: "Ginny! I'm not in the mood right now!" he yelled, storming up to his own dormitory.  
  
Hp: "So Ginny, want to go find out what happened? I'll go talk to Ron."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hp: He got up and ran up the stairs to see Ron seething on his bed. "So Ron, what was that all about?"  
  
R: Ron flopped down onto his four-poster ignoring Harry and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
G:Ginny ran upstairs to go comfort Antoinette  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hp: "Just tell me Ron. What did you do this time?" he knew that this was a mistake the moment the question left his mouth.  
  
R: "What makes you think I did something wrong?!"  
  
Hp: "Well...er...It's just that...you...are Ron." he finished lamely.  
  
R: "I was going to apologize to her for last night. Malfoy made some crack coment about us going out."   
  
R: "I pulled my wand out and tried to curse him. Antoinette didn't want me to get in any trouble so she jumped in front of my wand. I set her right in the end but she still thinks it was my fault." He looked up at Harry. "It wasn't my fault, right?"  
  
Hp: "Well I don't want to sound like Hermione or anything, but you didn't have to take what Malfoy said so personally. So it is sorta your fault."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A:Tony sat on her bed glaring and muttering  
  
G:"Uh, Tony" she said to Tony "What happened?"  
  
A:"Well, ur ugly git of a brother was walking around I was just minding my own business when he walked straight up to me, I was mad at him last night he was walking with me and Malfoy said that the French Frog was going out with the Poor little Weasley and Ron took out his wand to curse him so I stood in front of him while Malfoy ran off and he yelled at me for getting in the way."  
  
G:"Well, um, you were smart to stop him he doesn't really think does he. But I don't think you should of jumped in front of him..."  
  
A: Tony interupted"I didn't jump..."  
  
G:"....anyway just next time don't walk with him or don't stop him he needs to learn anyway hes such a git"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R: "HOW CAN YOU SIDE WITH HER?!" This was most likely heard through the entire Gryffindor tower.  
  
Hp: Harry looked at Ron in surprise. He was standing a scant foot away and looked about ready to kill him.  
  
A:"WHAT THE WAS THAT?!"  
  
G:"I think it was my brother" she said then she mumbled "git"  
  
Hp: "Where are you going?" he asked as Ron stormed out of the room.  
  
R: "I'm going for a walk!" he shouted up the stairs as he stormed down the stairs and out of the portrait hole.  
  
Hp: "Wow..." was all he could say as he walked down the stairs and flopped into an armchair.  
  
2 minutes later Tony and Ginny came down the stairs.  
  
G:"wheres Ron?"  
  
Hp: "He decided to take a 'walk' outside. I don't think we'll see him for a few days." He was trying mightly to keep his laughter in.  
  
Hp: Harry couldn't keep his laughter in much longer. He swore that he'd already broken his rib cage. "Antoinette...don't be mad...it was just a little...little...LOVER'S SPAT!" He began to laugh harder than he had in his life. He could hardly breath and tears came to his eyes.  
  
G:Ginny began to laugh with him.  
  
A:"Are you both mad?" she said raising an eyebrow and leaving too leaving the laughing idiots to laugh.  
  
Hp: Harry calmed his laughing five minutes later enough for him to glance at Ginny. At this his face split into a smile and he continues laughing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R: Ron tried to get control of himself as he stormed down and out onto the grounds. He was just about ready to kill Harry at the moment. He sat down by a tree next to the lake and folded his arms across his chest, scowling at the sunset.  
  
A:Tony walked outside. There was a wind blowing and she wished she hadn't walked off and forgot a cloak. She ran her finger through her hair and walked around the grounds.  
  
R: Ron saw Antoinette walk past him. He'd done some thinking in the little time he had. He'd decided to apologize to Antoinette, even if she cursed him into a flobberworm. He stood up and called after her, "Hey! Antoinette! Wait up!" he said, jogging to catch up with her. "Look...I'm sorry for the way I acted. I-I was a git. If you don't want to be friends, at least lets not be enemies."  
  
A:Tony looked at him as if he WAS a flobberworm. "You-You " she sputterd "You think you can come up to me now and apologize its all your fault I can't believe the way you embarresed me like you did" she said stomping off   
  
R: Ron caught up to her again. "I know it's my fault. Thats what I'm apologizing for. I'm really sorry. I don't blame you for hating me." He said softly, looking down at his feet.  
  
A:"You think you can appologize to me after what you've done your wrong god I can't believe you"she said but she knew she couldn't be mad at him for long,but even so she walked away from him  
  
R: "I'll apologize anyway, even if you don't accept it." There was a long pause as Ron looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." he said softly, turned around, and started walking back toward the castle.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A:Tony walked into the Great Hall the next morning feeling the same way she did last night,MAD. She was mad at Ron for being such a git. He was such a stupid little git. She walked over to the Gryffindor table ignoring the usual stares that followed her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R: Ron watched as Antoinette came into the Great Hall. He began to wave but got a withering glare from her. He swiveled back to his plate and began to pick at his food.  
  
Hp: Harry walked into the Great Hall. He saw Ginny and Antoinette sitting in the middle of the table and Ron at the far end. He plopped down next to Ron. "What's Tony so worked up about? You didn't make it worse did you?" He put food on his plate and began to eat.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
G:"Whats up with you Tony?"  
  
A:Antoinette turned her head to her her glaring and said"Your git of an older brother"  
  
G:"Which one?"ginny said laughing  
  
A:Tony continued to glare  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R: "I saw her come outside and went to apologize to her. She got into a nice scolding and didn't stop. I know when to walk away from stuff like that. I don't see why she hasn't cooled down through the night."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R: Ron watched as a guy got up from the Ravenclaw table and walked over to Antoinette. "Whats wrong with you Antoinette?" he asked sitting next to her.  
  
A:"ok first of all who are you and how do you know my name?"she said glaring  
  
B: "I'm hurt. My names Brian and every guy in the sixith year knows who you are."   
  
A:"and how would you know me I've never seen you before in my life uh, Brian"  
  
B: "Well...your kinda hard to miss. Doesn't anyone in Gryffindor tell you that you drop dead gorgeous?"  
  
A:"whats that your talking about?"  
  
B: "I can't tell you the truth?"  
  
R: Ron looked down the table and saw the Ravenclaw boy talking to Antoinette. "What does that prat think hes doing?" he asked to no one in particular. Ron stood up and walked over to the 6th year. "Excuse me. Is he harrasing you?" he asked to Antoinette.  
  
A:"um...well..." antoinette said looking up  
  
B: "Why is it any of your buisness?"   
  
R: "It's my buisness because I won't let you harrass anyone in my house." he said, his eyes and prefect badge flashing.  
  
A:tony started laughing "srry.. srry ron, its just...your the big bad prefect" she said laughing histerically Ginny laughing along with her  
  
R: Ron smiled. He glared at the guy until he got up and left. Ron went back to Harry and sat down.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hp: "What was that all about?"  
  
R: "Nothing. I was just making a fool of myself. At least she didn't yell at me this time."  
  
A:Tony and Ginny we're still laughing histerically even as they left the great hall. 


	3. Chapter3

A/N from NAT: well we have gotten the odd complaint and I mean I like getting reviews who am i kidding i LOVE getting reviews more please Special Thanks to:  
Cheekii Monkey and GoldenSunJenna for reviewing we are not doing chat speak anymore because well first of all nobody likes it and its against the rules but I'm so laz(i.e. lazy) to change it so Ender converts everything so love him and praise him.  
We are on a strike for more reviews no more chaps. till I get a review or two or 10. Anyway remember be diligent like us.  
By the way Ender commands that other fanfic writers be as Diligent as us in their storys so we can read them and be happy.  
  
Disclaimer:We do not own Harry or his friends wait yes we do we own Antoinette and Chase but I guess I won't get rich off two charries huh?  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How are we going to get Ron and Tony together?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Will you stop reading that book and pay attention?!"  
  
"I am paying attention—Hey! Give that back Harry!"  
  
"Now that I have your attention, what are we going to do with Ron and Tony?"  
  
"Harry! Just GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!"  
  
"Not until you listen to me. Do you promise to listen?"  
  
"Yes yes."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Merlin's beard Hermione! Now listen!"  
  
"Harry James Potter, give me back my book NOW!!!"  
  
"Not until you help."  
  
"Okay! Fine…We could lure them out of bed and force them to stay somewhere…uncomfortable to stay away from Filch."  
  
"That's great Hermione!"  
  
"Yes I know. Book please."  
  
"Here, take it. Now how are we going to put this into action?"  
  
"Leave that to me Harry."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Antoinette walked into the library in search of Hermione. She had told her that she needed to talk to her. She spotted Hermione at a nearby table, it was very late. "Why'd you call me out this late?" Her eyes glanced around and saw Ron. "What is he doing here?" she spat.  
  
"He's here because he's one of my and Harry's best friends." It was just then that Antoinette saw Harry.  
  
"Okay, whatever." She said, sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
Ron glanced up at Antoinette. 'Great, here we go again.' he thought. "So Harry, why did you two ask me down here? Seriously, it's eleven."  
  
"I'll tell you in a second. But first, Hermione and I need to take outside in case Filch is about. He won't get us but you two are still at risk." He got up and motioned Hermione to follow him. They walked out of the library and toward the Head Boy's and Girl's room. 'Have fun and good luck.' he thought.  
  
"God! They're taking a long time." Antoinette said, looking at the clock. "Oh my God Ron! It's twelve! We've got to get out of here." she said, making her way out of the library.  
Ron blinked as Antoinette ran out of the room. He hadn't been paying attention. He looked up at the clock. "Bloody--" he said, running out to catch up with Antoinette. "Antoinette! Wait! Come back! Filch'll catch you for sure!" he called quietly after her. He caught up with her and saw a slouched figure. He grabbed her arm, opened the nearest door, a broom closet, pushed her in, and followed.  
  
"Ow! Ron, that's my foot! Let me out!" she said, reaching for the door knob. "I'm not staying in here with you."  
  
He grabbed her hand. "Antoinette be quiet!" he hissed. He heard footsteps drawing near. He put his hand over he mouth and waited for the person to pass. "I'm sorry. Would you rather have a weeks worth of detention than spend a couple minutes crammed in here with me?"  
  
Antoinette looked at Ron angrily then bit his hand.  
  
"Ow! What'd you do that for?!"  
  
"Keep your filthy hands off me!" she hissed.  
  
"I didn't want us to get caught. Filch was on the other side of that door." He nursed his hand for a few more moments then rearranged more comfortably, giving them a little bit more room.  
  
Antoinette didn't feel comfortable at all. 'Why do I have to be stuck in here with him of all people?' she thought. She leaned her head against the door, listening. 'They're looking for us. Someone must've tipped them off about us. Uh oh, Snape's out there. And it sounds like somebody else but I can't tell who.'  
  
It was very difficult to get comfortable in the closet. Whenever one of them moved, they would bump into the other in some way. Ron listened to the people walking by. "Who do you think tipped them off?" he asked when he didn't hear anyone on the other side.  
  
"I'll give you one guess."  
  
"Why are you being so short with me? It's not like I chose to be trapped in here. This has Hermione written all over it with a tinge of Harry. I'll get them back for this. I promise I will." he said the last part to himself.  
  
"Well good for you." she said, moving to the back of the closet.  
  
"What is your problem?!"  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"You at the moment. Why are you so angry with me all the time?"  
  
"Because you're a big, stubborn, ugly git."  
  
Ron blinked at her a couple times. "Thanks." he said, turning toward the wall and leaning back against a very comfortable box.  
  
After several minutes, "Will you stop staring at me?" Antoinette snapped.  
  
Ron blinked once. He hadn't noticed he was staring at her. He was just looking blankly ahead. "Sorry…" he muttered, turning his head.  
  
After about a minute or so Antoinette got up. "I'm leaving. I don't care if I get detention."  
  
Ron grabbed Antoinette around the waist and pulled her into the back of the closet. Once again he put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Are you crazy?!" he whispered in her ear, "Snape is right outside the bloody door! He'd kill you for being out this late."  
  
Antoinette stared at him, a little shocked. But there was a different look in her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Promise you won't try to get detention this time?" He waited for her to nod before he let go of her waist and took his hand away from her mouth. Antoinette listened carefully for a moment. She didn't hear anything.  
  
"Sounds like they're leaving. Let's wait a couple more minutes just to be sure." Antoinette was staring at him with a strange look. After about a minute of the look she moved forward and kissed him.  
  
Ron looked at her with a dazed look in his eyes. He gave himself a mental shake and stared at her.  
  
Antoinette stared at him in shock for a moment before running out the door and up some stairs.  
  
Ron stood up and made his way carefully back to Gryffindor tower. He spoke the password to the Fat Lady and stepped inside. He saw Harry and Hermione sitting in their favorite chairs. Hermione smiled at him. "Shouldn't you two be off to ruin some other peoples' days?" he asked acidly. He made his way up to his dormitory and slumped into bed. He pulled on his pajamas and smiled as he went to sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I thought we were doing him a favor."  
  
"I wonder what happened."  
  
"I guess we could ask."  
  
"We could, but would it be worth the trouble Harry? They could just lie to us."  
  
"I guess your right…"  
  
"What's bothering you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Just hoping we did the right thing. Ron sounded really mad. I just hope we didn't make things worse."  
  
"We did the right thing."  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
"Come on Harry; let's get back to our dormitories."  
  
"Yeah…okay." -  
A/N from NAT:from now on im calling a/n -whispers- so i'll whisper u somethin during the story if i have to k so we r asking for at least 10 reviews from our lovely readers please suggestions, death threats anything 


End file.
